whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagebōshi-hen
Kagebōshi-hen (影紡し編, Silhouette Chapter) is a new chapter in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna: Dai Ni Kan "Sō". Kagebōshi-hen mostly answer the questions of Someutsushi-hen and reveals details about Kimiyoshi Natsumi's and Minai Tomoe's past. Plot Kagebōshi-hen is told through the eyes of Akasaka Mamoru, Kimiyoshi Natsumi and Saeki Chisato. In this arc, Minai Tomoe is not alone, as Akasaka Mamoru and Ōishi Kuraudo also help her in investigating the strange incidents happening to former residents of Hinamizawa in Kakiuchi city after the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. Tomoe's younger sister (who has already appeared in Onisarashi-hen), Minai Madoka also gets more spotlight, along with Tomoe's partner, Fujita Shingo and Madoka's fiancé, Yamaoki Kaoru. This chapter has a "good ending" like the similarly to Onisarashi-hen, but with different events causing it. Unlike Onisarashi-hen and Someutsushi-hen, Kagebōshi-hen mostly focuses on Natsumi's and Saeki Chisato's relationship, instead of her love with Tōdō Akira. Even though Kagebōshi-hen is a good ending, with Natsumi marrying to Akira and mentally recovering after 5 years, she still ends up with a tarnished reputation and Minai Tomoe dies in the second half of the story. Disappearences and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Kagebōshi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Disappearences *'Kumagai Katsuya', went missing while he was investigating on June 20, 1983. Deaths *'Saeki Kaori', died in the Saeki Hospital after her underlying illness became severe in 1977. *'Akasaka Yukie', fell from the stairs of the hospital she was admitted at in 1978. *'Tomitake Jirō', committed suicide in Hinamizawa on June 19, 1983. *'Takano Miyo', strangled to death in the Gifu mountains on June 19, 1983. Her body was found incinerated. *'Irie Kyōsuke', committed suicide in the Irie Clinic on June 21, 1983 *'Furude Rika', sedated and disemboweled in front of the Furude Shrine on June 20, 1983. *'2000 residents of Hinamizawa', died form volcanic gas poisoning on June 22, 1983. *'Hatakeyama Kazuma', stabbed in the chest and neck on July 1, 1983 by Obata Kiyoshi. *'Obata Kiyoshi', after killing Kazuma, he cut his own throat with the knife on July 1, 1983. *'Kimiyoshi Aki', broke her skull on July 2, 1983, after she was pushed against a furniture corner by Natsumi. Her chopped up corpse was found in the Chubu Mountains on July 9, 1983. *'Hatakeyama Yoshiko', bled to death on July 5, 1983 after she got shot in the chest with a hunting rifle by Hatakeyama Aoi. *'Hatakeyama Kentarō', shot in the head on July 5, 1983 with the same rifle by Aoi. *'Hatakeyama Masao', shot in the throat on July 05, 1983 by Aoi. *'Minai Tomoe', stabbed in the back and the stomach on July 7, 1983 by 3 unknown perpetrators at a gas station in the outskirts of Kakiuchi city and died on the same day in a hospital. *'Kimiyoshi Tōji', stabbed in the throat with a fruit knife on July 9, 1983 by Natsumi. *'Kimiyoshi Haruko', stabbed to death with the same fruit knife on July 9, 1983 by Natsumi. Trivia *A fan translation of Kagebōshi-hen can be found here. Gallery 212kage.png|Akasaka, Tomoe and Ooishi investigating the Hatakeyama family murders 211b.png|Tomoe and her sister Madoka at Kakiuchi Airport 215.png|Akasaka convinces Chisato to testify 213b.png|Natsumi as her mental state deteriorates 214.png|Chisato saves Natsumi 210.png|Natsumi and Akira's wedding Question Arc See Someutsushi-hen. Category:Arcs Category:Game Only Arcs Category:Good End Category:Answer Arcs